Meu Herói My Hero
by Lady Zendra
Summary: A new family moves to South Park. the new kids cause an uproar, but will one melt the frozen heart of Kenny? Bad summary but is Kenny/Mysterion/OC, with some Wendy/Cartman,and Kyle/Stan. Read and review, first South Park Fan fiction so be gentle, please!
1. Too Cheerful

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. If I did it would suck horribly.**

* * *

><p>It was bitterly cold, frost spiraling on the broken windows of the McCormick home. Kenny's alarm rang, causing the seventeen year old to raise and swear under his breath. "Fuck. Morning already." He grumbled as he got up and dressed. Throwing on an old shirt and ripped pair of jeans, he threw on his parka and went out to the kitchen. No one else was up. So the house was unusually silent, the only noise coming from the wind as it blew in through the windows. Kenny wandered over to the fridge, opened the door and scanned the selves. Beer, moldy cheese and a jar of jelly greeted him. With a sigh, Kenny closed the door and headed out the door, grabbing his bag on the way out.<p>

As he walked to the bus stop, Kenny found himself thinking about his sister. 'Karen's probably hungry; maybe I can steal some food from the cafeteria…' He then spotted a flash of red and purple caught his eye. The bus stop which was usually deserted now that his friends all had cars stood a girl with fiery red hair. The purple jacket she wore betrayed her slim but curvy figure. He watched as she swayed her hips to the music she was listening to, she was pretty sexy. "Hey, are you new?" Kenny asked, tapping her on the head. The girl took off her headphones, staring at him with a pair of bright green eyes. "Sorry, what was that?" she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Are you new?" Kenny repeated. She nodded and smiled brightly, reaching out her hand. "I'm Aurora Ramirez, Nice to meet you…" Kenny took her hand and shook it. "McCormick, Kenny McCormick." Aurora's grin widened, she put her iPod back in her pocket. "Well Kenny, you are the first person I met today." Her green eyes sparkled as she said that.

They were silent for a moment. Kenny looked on, his stomach growled loudly and Aurora turned. Kenny looked at her, her face concerned suddenly. "Did you not eat this morning?" she asked. Kenny rolled his eyes, "Woke up late…" he said then heard a rustle and Aurora was digging in her yellow messenger bag. She pulled out a tuber ware, steam gathered inside. "Here, I already ate but my mamãe decided to make me take this." She said as she handed it to him. The warmth of the container warmed his hands. Kenny opened it. Inside were eggs, still hot with to slices of warm bacon. Kenny was about to hand it back when the bus showed up and Aurora disappeared onto it. With a sigh, Kenny boarded the bus. He sat down in an empty seat and ate his food…until Aurora sat down next to him. "All the other seats are full, I hope you don't mind." Kenny shrugged as he tried to swallow his food quickly.

Aurora took out her iPod. Kenny looked at it, purple with yellow swirled stickers on it. "You like Purple and Yellow, interesting." Kenny said as he observed that most of her outfit was made up of the colors. Aurora smiled, "Yeah, they're my favorite colors. What's your favorite color?" Kenny was a little surprised she asked, normally people ignored him. "Orange." He said simply Aurora then noticed a car beside the bus, she waved. The Hispanic teens in the car waved. Kenny looked confused until Aurora explained "I'm adopted, those are my adopted siblings. They're seniors this year, we just moved to town…" Kenny scoffed. "I figured. Anyone who's lived in this hell-hole long enough isn't nearly as cheery as you." Aurora ignored his jab, she smiled. "So you were born here?" Kenny nodded and watched as the red head bent down to dig in her bag. "Do you think you can help me with my…" Suddenly the bus stopped in front of the school and Aurora rose.

We got off the bus, the Hispanic teens from earlier walked up. Three guys, one girl. The girl hugged Aurora, "Jesus Estrella, why do you insist on taking the bus when we could give you a ride?" Aurora glared "I meet more people this way Maria." She said muffled by her sister's arm. After her sister released her, Aurora turned to me. "Kenny these are my siblings. Antonio, Alejandro, Gregorio and my sister Maria. Guys this is Kenny." Gregorio, a nerdy boy with glasses and crew cut hair, reached out to shake his hand. "It's just like our Hermana to find a friend so quickly."

Alejandro just stood there, glaring at the blond, until Maria poked him " Seja educado, Aurora fez um amigo. Quem se importa com o que o gênero é!"_(1)_ She said and Aurora blushed deeply, then walked over to her brother and said " Maria deixa de falar Português, Kenny não consigo entender e acho que estamos confusos. Pode ser muito insultuoso para falar em uma língua com alguém que não entende."_(2)_ Aurora turned to Kenny, "Sorry, sometimes they forget that not everyone understands Portuguese ." Kenny shrugged it off, trying to shake off how sexy Aurora sounded when she spoke the language "No problem." He said then spotted Eric Cartman approach them with Stan and Kyle in tow. "Ken-eh!, What are you doing? We've been waiting forever." Kenny shrugged again, "Nothing Fatass, just talking to the new kids."

Kenny POV

Aurora smiled and waved "Hi I'm Aurora." I surpressed a growl as Cartman scanned Aurora, his brown eyes looking hungry. "Names Eric, but you can call me whatever you want babe." Aurora rolled her eyes and turned to he brother, Gregorio and Cartman slapped her ass, a sly smile on his face when she turned. I went for him but Alejandro beat me to it. "You EVER touch my sister again and you and I are going to have words. Got it bunda gorda?"_(3)_ the goliath of a eighteen year old growled, lifting Cartman by the shirt. Cartman stuttered, "Y..yeah, okay." Alejandro dropped him onto a small pile of wet snow. Stan and Kyle laughed, coming over to Aurora. "Sorry about Cartman, he's an ass."

Aurora seemed unphased but frowned at her brother, "Alejandro,o que você disse sobre a mãe sempre tratar as pessoas desagradável?" She then went over to Cartman, who was getting up and clearly wore an expression of wounded pride. "I'm sorry about my brother." Eric looked at her outstretched hand, then grudgingly accepted it. "Yeah, no big deal." He grumbled. He then sauntered off. I shook my head, was this chick for real? No one was ever nice to Cartman after he pulled shit like that. Suddenly the bell rang and Aurora's family took off, waving goodbye. "See you at lunch, Estrella! We need to find our classes!" Maria shouted as she ran off. Aurora gazed at the map in her hand, I noted the confused expression on her face. "Need help Chica?" I said teasingly as I took the schedule from her other hand. Scanning it, I turned to Stan and Kyle "She has your Homeroom, take her there." Stan and Kyle both nodded and turned to Aurora as I ran off.

Aurora POV

Kenny ran off, I felt a little insecure but I turned to the boy in the red and blue beanie. "So,what's your name and where is our homeroom?" I asked "My names Stan Marsh and this is Kyle Broflovski." Kyle smiled and the two boys led the way inside. After a minute Kyle asked"So you're adopted?" I smiled; I seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Oh, yes. When I was two, the Ramirez's adopted me. My parents died when I was very young so the Ramirez's are the only family I have ever really known." I said quickly then walked a little faster, "My pai adotivo, adopted father, died suddenly a few months ago so we moved here because the living isn't too expensive." Stan turned to me, looking concerned "I am so sorry for your loss..." I smiled, running my hand through my hair. "It's fine, I still have the rest of my family and I love meeting new people so it isn't that difficult."

Stan stopped at the door of room 205. "Here we are, just in time." Stan said as he held the door open for me. I walked in and nodded as the teacher turned. "You must be the new student." She said, looking more bored than her students. "I'm Mrs. Lovewise. Just sit next to Wendy." A girl in a purple jacket wearing a pink beret. I walked over and smiled "Hi, I'm Wendy." She said brightly as I sat down in the wooden half desk. "I'm Aurora, nice to meet you." I took a look around. Most of the kids were asleep or working on homework. "So have you met anyone nice your first day?" I heard Wendy ask. I turned to the brunette. "Well, so far I've met Kyle and Stan, they seem nice and Kenny is really nice too. Eric was a bit of a jerk but I don't really think he'll bother me much." I said "And you're the first girl I've met so I think I'll be fine."

Wendy scowled. "Cartman is a jerk to everyone so don't worry about it." Her face darkened a bit. "But watch out for Kenny, he's a bit of a womanizer. So try not to spend too much time with him." I looked down, "He seemed really nice this morning. I'll be fine." Suddenly the bell rang and I headed to my next class, which I apparently had with Kyle, who happily led the way. He adjusted his green ushanka, "Sorry if my question earlier was a little personal, it's just my little brother is adopted so that's why I asked." I waved the apology, "não se preocupe, no worries. I have no problem with people asking questions. It's cool your brother's adopted though." We continue to discuss this all the way to the next class. When we walk in, I look up to see Cartman. "Great, just what I need another ginger in this class." I smile brightly, "Hi amigo, fancy meeting you here." I said as I sat in a seat next to him. Kyle sat down to my right, so I was in the middle. Cartman rolled his eyes and turned to face the board. I looked down and took out my book and notebook. Math is my weakest subject, so I try to pay close attention. The class started and was pretty uneventful. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to Cartman shaking me violently, "Come on, Class is over." I looked around and saw that the class had already dispersed. "Oh, thank you Eric." I said as I gathered my things.

I unfortunately was on my own for the next class. I eventually found it, room 345, English 3. I walked in and quickly spotted an empty seat between two blond boys. One of them looked rather nervous as I sat down next to him. The other waved at me. "Hi, I'm Leopold Stotch but everyone calls me Butters. That's Tweek Tweak." I smiled at the spiky haired kid but he just looked away. "So, do you like English?" Butters asked and smiled even brighter when I nodded. "Cool, I like it most of the time but I usually fall asleep when we read plays." I smiled back and replied "I prefer poetry myself." Butters began to talk more. He seemed so sweet, like a innocent little kid. I found that class was very eventful when another boy sauntered up, Running a hand through his black hair as he leaned on my desk. "Hey Babe, names Craig Tucker. Why don't you ditch this loser and sit in the back with me." I scowled. "No, I'm fine here." I said simply then took my books and a notebook out of my bag. Craig stayed put. "Aww, come on." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him. I snapped, "Eu disse não, agora vá embora você filho da puta!"_(4)_ He jumped back for a minute, scowling.

"That sounded like an insult." He growled. Suddenly he was pushed out of the way. "That's because it probably was, now beat it Fucker before I cave your head in." Kenny said Craig rose then went off to the back, glaring at Kenny the whole time. Tweak followed him, still twitching. I looked up at Kenny, who took Tweak's old seat. "Thanks herói, how has your day been so far?" Kenny put his feet on the desk. "So far, Fucker is the only eventful thing. Glad i have a class with you though." I smiled and felt Butters poke me as class started. We read the Crucible, something I was already familiar with so I answered all the questions fairly quickly.

Afterwards, Kenny took my schedule as we walked out with Butters. "Looks like I have the rest of my classes with you." He observed. "And lunch." I smiled. "Yay! That should be fun." Kenny smiled at me then handed me my schedule. "Do you want to eat lunch with me and the guys? Bring you siblings, it'll be fun." I nodded eagerly and turned to Butters, who had already told me he had 3rd with me and Kenny. "What lunch do you have Butters." Butters frowned, "Aww shucks, I have mine after third so I have mine before you guys." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "we still have one class left." I said comfortingly. Butters' blue eyes widened, "True and Home Economics is fun!" I turned to Kenny who smiled "Only till I burn something, I've been taking that class for ages and I still burn everything." I grinned and laughed as Kenny recounted the time he nearly burnt down the class. I had the feeling the rest of the day was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>So what do y'all think? for my First South Park fic I think it's decent. now the Portuguese translations.<p>

1) Be polite, Aurora made a friend, who cares what gender he is.

2) Maria stop speaking Portuguese, Kenny cannot understand and I think your confusing him. it can be very insulting talking in a language around someone who cannot understand it.

3)Fat ass

4) I said no, now go away mother fucker!

i used google translate so I don't know how accurate the translations are.

thank you,

Love ,

Kitty


	2. Scuffle

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Matt Stone and Trey Parker do**

Kenny POV

Aurora, Butters and I walked into Home Ec. I sat in my usual spot, the middle ovens, near the window and fire extinguisher. I had already been killed three times in this class, so I took extra precautions. Dying is a bitch. Aurora was called over to the teacher's desk; Mrs. Hart was an unusually motherly woman and always asked new students to introduce themselves. Aurora stood up tall and said her name "um…before I moved here, my family and I lived in Rio Di Janero, that's in Brazil. I'm fluent in French, Portuguese and any other Latin-based language." She said, I couldn't help but notice how shy she looked all of a sudden. I caught her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile, public speaking terrifies everyone I guess. Mrs. Hart waved her hand and led Aurora over to my work station. "Mr. McCormick will be your partner for the rest of the year. Just don't let him too close to the oven, stove or knives." Mrs. Hart said giving me an exasperated smile. At least she didn't have to die all the time. "Now today we will be making Peanut Butter Brownies from scratch…"

Aurora smiled as we all began to get supplies out. She put on her apron and tried to tie the back. I watched her struggle for a minute, and then took the strings. I tried not to let my dirty thoughts get the better of me but my eyes did linger on that round ass. Aurora turned to me and gave me a smile. "Thanks, Kenny." She said then I went for the mixer as she skillfully put eggs, butter, brown sugar, and sugar. She added peanut butter and vanilla, then took the mixer from me, calmly concentrating as she beat the mix. While she was distracted I took a look around. Craig was talking to Tweek, his eyes on Aurora. I shot him a glare. I hated that guy, if he even thought I'd let him put the moves on Aurora; he was a bigger idiot than I thought. He returned my glare with intensity.

We stood having a silent throw down, until I felt a sharp slap on my head. Aurora looked up at me, her hand holding a wooden spoon. "Sorry to tear you away from your staring contest but I need you to taste this." She handed me a spoon and I licked the mix. Oh my god. It tasted so good. "Do you think it's ready to be poured into the pan?" I could only nod and mumble through the spoon "Mhm, 's delbous." Aurora giggled and began to pour the mix into our pan.

After many attempts to eat the mix while she poured it into the pan. (And many times of having my hand smacked with the wooden spoon.) Aurora handed me the bowl to lick clean while the brownies baked. She and I were the only ones with ours in the oven, I felt kind of proud. I might actually get an A in this class. Having a gorgeous partner was a plus too. Suddenly I heard Aurora giggle and I looked up from the bowl. "What's so funny?" She laughed some more and picked up a napkin, "you've gotten it all over your face. Here let me." I smiled and let her wipe my face. Every guy in class was glaring at me, jealous bastards.

Aurora smiled and tossed the napkin. I watched as Craig approached, I crossed my arms as he called out Aurora's name. She turned then forced a smile. "Hello…Craig was it?" Craig smiled at her as well. "Tweak and I are missing a whisk, may we borrow yours?" Aurora nodded and went to the cabinet to retrieve a whisk. As she bent over, Craig cupped her left ass cheek with his hand. Aurora sprung up and slapped him, knocking him to the ground. "Se você sempre puxar merda como essa de novo, vou mandar você para o hospital em pedaços!" She said angrily "If you ever pull that shit again, I'll send you to the Hospital in pieces!" I leaned on the work station, laughing my ass off as Craig picked himself up and glared at Aurora, he then turned to me and growled. "I don't know what you're laughing at McCormick. At least my mom works instead of making her son whore himself out for cash."

I went for him but Aurora beat me to it. She pulled back her fist and punched Craig in the nose, he fell back into Tweak. I had never seen Craig so stunned in my life. The whole class cheered as Aurora said her voice dripping with poison" Kenny is twice the man you'll ever be!" Mrs. Hart came over and sent Craig to the Nurse for his bloody nose, she then told the class to settle Mrs. Hart turned to Aurora. "I would scold you but I feel you were just. That and I don't want to do the paper work if I send you to the principals' office." With that, she turned back to her desk. Aurora looked over at me, then blushed and went to pull the brownies out. I felt strange, no one had ever stood up for me before and I made a mental note not to anger Aurora anytime soon.

The bell rang and Butters walked up. "That was g...great! I thought Craig as going to wet himself." He stuttered. Aurora was getting hi-fives as we walked out. I leaned down and whispered. "Thanks." Softly in her ear, causing her to turn around, blushing. "Your welcome." She said smiling brightly. Butters went off to lunch and Aurora and I headed for our history class. "Why do we need to learn American history anyway?" I complained aloud "how does learning about someone who's already dead help me now?" Aurora shrugged, "I like History, and it's just one of the subjects I really don't have to work at to understand." Then a shout filled the air, "Irmã!" we turned to see Antonio approach, his hand running through his black hair. "I see you're still following her, eh Garoto Loiro?" I must have looked confused because Aurora smiled. "He called you Blonde boy." I nodded and smirked. "Yeah whatever, at least I get more girls to sleep with me because of it." Antonio laughed and turned to Aurora. "Eu gosto dessa," he said laughingly "Ele tem um bom senso de humor." Aurora rolled her eyes and suddenly the first bell rang. I grabbed Aurora's arm and we took off down the hall.

We arrived just in time, panting as Mr. Garrison, my old elementary school teacher, glared. "McCormick, sit down." I sat down next to Kyle, who asked. "Who punched Craig? I saw him in the hall with Tweak, his nose was pouring blood." I smirked and motioned toward Aurora. Kyle's eyes widened, then he stared at me. "Dude, no way." I nodded and grinned. "Yes way." Kyle smiled widely "Dude that is so hot. I think I found my dream girl." I shook my head, "Dude, she wouldn't give you the time of day." Suddenly, Aurora appeared and headed towards the back next to Wendy. She smiled at me and I smiled back, watching her go down the isle. I turned back to Kyle, who was smirking. "Your right, I have no chance." I shoved him as Garrison started cursing at Mr. Hat for being an uptight pussy ass. I looked back to Aurora. She was talking to Wendy, gently tucking her hair behind her ear as she took out her books.

This class was going to be long.


End file.
